Want
by mardel
Summary: RBR Yes another Rachel story. She has a thing for Bailey. (who wouldn't?)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Want  
lynne  
PG  
  
  
Rachel was puzzled by Bailey's absence. John was giving her all the   
information she needed but this was a tough case with very little to   
go on. She could use Bailey's perspective on it, his experience might   
point her towards other directions.   
  
"Where is your boss?" the local SWAT leader asked.   
"He's on his way." Rachel told him, hoping it was true.  
  
There had just been a second round of shooting when Bailey   
appeared in the command center.   
  
Rachel almost made a fool of herself staring at him in his tux. A tux!  
Oh my God! he always looks good, better than good. But in that   
formal suit, dark hair smoothed back, white shirt in sharp contrast.  
Rachel had to bite her tongue to keep from drooling.  
  
"What can you tell us about the shooter?" Bailey greeted the team.  
  
"Not much yet. His targets don't seem to have anything in common.   
There were two soccer teams here when he started shooting but he   
chose adults. Four dead, eight wounded. Several are still pinned   
down out there." John updated his boss.  
  
"Have we had any contact with him yet? Has he made any   
demands?"  
  
"No, we're still trying to get the phone number for the pump house  
he's shooting from." Rachel added.  
  
"Impressions?" Bailey asked turning towards her again.   
  
"Other than white male, who's very confident about his shooting   
ability. Not much." She wished she had more to go on, she wished   
she had a full profile to report to him. She felt more helpless than   
usual.   
  
"Why do you say he's confident about his shooting?"   
  
"He's using a bolt action rifle. But he chooses targets quickly."   
  
Bailey nodded, turning towards the local police officer in charge.   
"Have you tried to get a mic on him yet?"  
  
"We need to get in closer, my men are working on it."   
  
Three hours later they were still no closer to solving the case.  
The shooter had grown quiet, Rachel was praying he'd come down  
off what ever high he'd been on and was thinking about turning him  
self in. But she knew that was a slime possibility.   
  
Bailey was reading over the blueprints of the complex, other than   
having loosened his tie he still looked like he'd just walked out of   
the pages of GQ's fall issue on formal attire.  
  
Her mouth watered every time she allowed her eyes to linger on   
Bailey for more than a few seconds. She'd been attracted to him   
ever since she'd taken classes from him at Quantico. When the  
offer had come to work with him she'd jumped at the chance.  
She knew there was little chance of any thing ever happening   
between them. Bailey was to professional to have a relationship   
with one of his team members. If he's ever been tempted to it  
would have been with Sam. Rachel knew he still carried a torch  
for the woman she'd replaced on the team.   
  
A call came in from a woman that believed the shooter was her   
husband. They worked on that angle for the next hour, then   
when night came they sent in the SWAT team to get her and the  
man she was with out of the line of fire.   
  
But when the sniper had his chance to shoot the woman he didn't  
take it. So they were back to square one. Information provided by  
George's replacement indicated he could be one of three men.   
They decided to confront him, offer him the chance to give up.   
  
Bailey was in a chopper with his own sniper rifle, as Rachel took  
her position close to the tower. She called out to him with a   
portable speaker. After several tense minutes he surrendered.   
No one was more surprised than she that he gave up.   
  
Rachel was standing on the edge of the field watching the   
paramedics helping the wounded when Bailey found her.   
  
"That was good work Rachel, I'm proud of you." he said   
coming up behind her, and touching her shoulder.   
  
"It was a fluke, but I'm glad it ended the way it did." she shrugged.  
Turning to look up at Bailey, he'd told her she'd done good before  
but never that he was proud of her. That was nice, a warm feeling  
came over her when he'd said that.   
  
Bailey felt that he should do more, say something else. Rachel   
seemed stressed more than usual. If it had been Sam he'd have  
engulfed her in his arms, holding her close always seemed to ease  
the weight of things for her.   
  
"You look very handsome in that tux Malone." Rachel said, then   
realized she'd spoken out loud. Her face went pale, she couldn't  
take it back. Oh God I'm and idiot.   
  
Bailey smiled, "Thanks, I'm glad it's not a rental I'd have wasted my   
money. Are you OK? You seem distracted still?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I could use a hug." She was joking now, hoping  
he hadn't noticed her remark about how he looked had been serious.   
  
Bailey didn't hesitate he took the step forward that separated them   
and drew her into his arms. Rachel's hands came up around his body  
curving over his shoulder. He held her close, tight until he felt her   
relax against him. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. She'd never  
realized she missed this. Being close to someone, being held.   
  
  
"You did good Rach, now let it go. We got the guy." Bailey told her.  
Thinking her reaction was about the case. He had no idea at least  
half of her stress was because she wanted him.   
  
The hug lasted almost a full minute. Then Bailey eased his hold on   
her and walked with her towards the parking area.   
  
Two weeks past. Two weeks full of little sleep and very disturbing   
dreams. Dreams of Bailey, her and Bailey as a couple. Making love.   
Hot passion filled sex. Rachel was going crazy wanting him.   
  
After the recent charges brought against her. Charging she'd had an  
affair with John while in a supervisory position over him. False   
charges, that were finally proven totally made up. She knew there   
was no possible future for her and Bailey. Not that he knew she was  
alive, not as a woman.   
  
Bailey noticed the change in Rachel, she was becoming difficult to   
work with. She'd snapped at George, and John that morning. He   
wondered if she was having personal problems of some kind. He   
called her into his office for a talk.   
  
"Rachel there's something bothering you? You can talk to me. After   
everything that has happened around here recently, you know you   
can tell me anything." Bailey closed his door, and the blinds.   
  
Rachel slumped into one of the arm chairs across from his desk.   
She set down her coffee, rubbed her hand over her eyes.   
"I don't think I can talk to you about this. I think I need to request  
a transfer."   
  
"A transfer, for something so drastic you are going to have to   
explain. Does this have anything to do with those charges and John?"  
  
"No, this isn't about John. I almost wish it was."   
  
"Talk to me Rachel." Bailey moved to the front of his desk and leaned  
on the edge.   
  
Rachel took a steadying breath and then glanced at him. He was in   
his casual mode at the moment sleeves rolled up, forearms rippled with   
muscle. Long legs angled out away from his body as he rested on the  
edge of the desk. The neck of his striped white shirt open, revealing   
the strong tan column of his throat. Rachel swallowed, trying to   
concentrate, to think.   
  
"I can't sleep. It's effecting my ability to perform by job. I think it   
would be in the best interest of the VCTF if you granted me the   
transfer." she tried to evade the true issue.  
  
"What's keeping you from sleeping? Is there a problem with your   
family? Might some counseling help?" Bailey offered.   
  
Rachel stood up and began to pace. She knew he'd keep asking until   
she told him. She was either going to have to make up a convincing   
lie or just tell him. She pushed a hand through her hair, lifting it off  
her hot temple.   
  
"It's a man, I'm obsessed. I can't sleep for thinking about him."   
  
Bailey smiled, then clenched his jaw. He was glad to hear it wasn't   
anything more serious. "Does he know you're interested?"   
  
"No, he has no idea."  
  
"There's a problem? He's married or something?"   
  
"No, no he's not married." She paced across the room again.   
  
"Rachel you're a beautiful woman I'm sure if you let him know  
you're interested." Bailey told her, smiling now.   
  
Rachel stopped on the other side of the room and thought about   
just giving in, throwing herself at Bailey, kissing him hard and deeply.  
Wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body into his large hard  
frame and throwing her career out the window.   
  
"He's an agent too, that's the problem. The very thing they accused  
me of last month."   
  
Bailey straightened up from the desk. " Oh, it's one of the supervisors  
from the field office." Bailey guessed, not realizing he was who she   
was talking about.   
  
"You could say that."   
  
"Perhaps if you were to get your mind off him for awhile. I'm taking   
George and Grace out for dinner tonight why don't you join us?"   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."   
  
"I insist. We're leaving from work I'll stop by and get you."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
George was thrilled to be back to his old job. He'd worked hard to   
beat his addiction to pain killers. He was relieved to back at work.  
  
Grace and he were talking about the up coming birth of her second   
child. Rachel was buried in her menu and Bailey was listening.   
  
"Have you chosen a name yet?" Bailey asked, knowing she'd picked   
out her first son's name months in advance.   
  
"No, I can't settle on one I like."   
  
"I keep telling her to wait and make sure it's another boy before she   
decides." George added.   
  
"He thinks this one is a girl. He doesn't care what the sonogram   
said."  
  
"Well I just hope you're near the hospital when you go into labor   
this time. You scared us all when Jackson was born out in the field."   
Bailey said smiling.   
  
"Thanks Bail, I hope so too."   
  
Rachel put her menu down and was staring off into space. Bailey   
asked her if she could suggest a name for Grace's baby.   
When she didn't respond he covered her hand with his, "Rachel?  
Is something wrong?"   
  
Rachel jumped when he touched her. The color drained from her   
face. George and Grace both noticed, and exchanged a knowing look.  
  
"What? I'm sorry."   
  
"I asked if you had a name to suggest for Grace's baby?"   
  
"Oh, I've always like Matthew. It goes with all kinds of last names."   
  
Part way through the meal Rachel excused herself. George whispered  
to Grace while she was gone. "Do you believe it, he's oblivious and   
she's so far gone it's almost like seeing Sam again. Do you think we  
should tell him this time?"   
  
"Do you think he might do something this time if he knew?"   
  
"I don't know but I don't want to live through that all again. What is   
it about Bailey that make women fall in love with him? Or are you   
pinning away for the boss too?" George teased her.   
  
" I don't know, he has presence. He's a hunk for his age. But you   
know I'm holding out for you to discover you love me and want to  
make me an honest woman."   
  
"I think we should tell him."   
  
"Ok, when do we tell him?"   
  
"Now is as good a time as any."   
  
Grace nodded.   
  
"Bailey?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you remember after Sam left you complained that we all knew   
you loved her but we never told you we knew?"   
  
"Yes, George your point is?"   
  
"It's happening again, only this time you are on the receiving end."   
  
"What are you talking about Georgie?" Bailey smiled thinking it was   
some kind of joke.   
  
"He's right Bail, Rachel is in love with you. I'm surprised you haven't   
noticed."   
  
"Did she tell you that?" Bailey was shocked at their statement.  
  
"No, but it's obvious. Haven't you notice how jumpy she's been the  
last few weeks?"  
  
"Yes. I have." Bailey became thoughtful. It all fit, she was loosing   
sleep because she was in love with a man she couldn't approach.  
It was him. The question now was what was he going to do about it.  
  
end part one   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chap two and it gets nc-17ish from here ...

Want   
  
  
Bailey smiled and stood when Rachel returned to the table. He didn't know   
how he was going to handle the information George and Grace had just   
shared with him.   
  
He'd noticed a few signs she liked him, but he'd not attached any   
importance to them. Now he was going to have to decide how to  
handle her attraction.   
  
The meal came to an end. Bailey walked with everyone to the parking  
lot.   
"I'll see you all tomorrow. Drive safely." he told his team.   
  
Rachel was happy, she'd relaxed enough to enjoy herself. She knew  
she would never tell Bailey how she felt. But it had been nice spending  
time with him away from the job. Getting to know George and Grace  
in a more relaxed setting had been nice too.   
  
She was preparing for bed, when there was a knock on her apartment  
door. Rachel threw on a robe, then checked her peep hole.   
  
"Bailey? Is there an emergency?" She opened her door and waved him  
inside.   
  
"No, there isn't an emergency. But I have to talk to you." Bailey sounded  
very serious. His already deep voice having dropped even lower.   
  
"Yes, of course." Rachel followed him into her front room.   
  
" Rachel." Bailey looked into her eyes from several feet away.   
"Was I the man you were referring to the other day in my office?"   
  
Rachel blanched, Oh my god he knew. " Yes."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me then?"  
  
"Because I knew there was no possible chance that we would ever be  
together." She shifted her eyes off his face.   
  
Bailey stepped closer, he reached out a hand to lift her chin.  
"Why isn't there a chance?"  
  
  
  
"Because you are my superior. Because you never told Sam how   
you felt, and you love her more than anything."   
  
"I learned from that experience. I learned that love is more important  
than my job." Bailey cupped her cheek in his large hand an leaned   
forward, his mouth covering her's.   
  
Rachel had to grab hold of his jacket to help steady herself. The kiss  
was wonderful, powerful and left her shaking.   
  
"Bailey, you care about me?"   
  
" I've been wanting you for months. I had no idea you felt the same  
way about me. The other day when you confessed to me that you  
were pinning for a man... it almost killed me." Bailey lifted her against  
him, one large hand at her back the other under her ass holding her  
tightly to his erection. Rachel groaned and lifted her leg so she could  
feel even more of his huge arousal.   
  
"I want you so much." She buried one hand in the thick hair at the  
back of his head and kissed him hard, pushing her tongue deeply  
into the heat of his mouth.   
  
"Not half as much as I want you." Bailey told her once their mouths  
parted. He pushed aside her robe and filled his mouth with her breast.  
Rachel arched into his sucking, riding his hardness, seeking to feel  
even more of him.   
  
"God yes, I want this." she moaned. Her hands began to undress him,  
unbuttoning his shirt, stroking over his chest. She managed to bare  
him to the waist while he licked her nipples into a frenzy of desire.   
"Bedroom, Bailey." she moaned.  
  
He carried her to the bed, laying her back and removing her robe.  
Then he stripped off his shoes and pants, his erection raising up  
long and hard as his stepped out of his clothes.   
  
"You're magnificent." Rachel stared at his body, she'd not expected   
so much... muscle, strength, or size.   
  
"You're beautiful Rachel, so very beautiful." Bailey said as he eased  
down over her, kissing her body, her neck the curve of her shoulder.  
His erection pressed fully into her softness.   
  
  
  
Rachel rubbed against him wanting to feel him all. She urged him  
to mouth her, she couldn't wait.   
  
Bailey had wanted to take his time, give her pleasure before attempting  
to slip inside. But he was willing to please her. He checked her readiness  
she was wet, open and begging for him. He pushed the swollen tip of  
his cock past her opening. Groaning she was tight, very tight around   
his massive cock.   
  
"God Bail that feels so good."   
  
"Easy honey, don't rush, there's plenty more to come." he thrust forward.  
She moaned. He pushed deeper, groaning he wanted to bury himself  
to the hilt, but had to wait for her to adjust. He kissed her mouth, her  
neck, fondling her large breasts, teasing the nipples with his thumb.   
Rachel moaned more, he eased back and thrust even deeper. His   
long hardness stroking deep inside her.   
  
Rachel moaned, and reached climax almost immediately. Bailey was so  
well endowed he was giving her wave after wave of pleasure. He  
rode her in long deep stokes, until she cried out again. Then he took  
his own release. Thrusting hard and fast until he reached orgasm.   
  
Rachel lay panting under him. Bailey pumped his hips as his cock spasmed  
deep inside her. He groaned, as she reached to fondle his heavy sacs.  
He hadn't been active in a long time and he was full to busting with seed.  
Her attentions prolonged his erection, keeping him still fully aroused   
even after his explosion. He thrust forward, his shaft still hard and   
swelling even more now. Rachel gasped when he withdrew and   
rolled her to her stomach, he pushed back inside from behind, burring  
his throbbing organ deeply. Bailey lifted her to her knees, so he could  
pump hard, he rode her like a stallion the second time, hard, fast but  
it still took her to the heights of pleasure. Rachel groaned out her   
third climax, "Bailey, oh God!"   
  
"You like it hard, you want more?" he asked, liking the roundness   
of her ass presented for him. He worked forward deeper, grinding  
his cock to the utmost then pulling out all but the swollen tip and  
ramming back to the hilt. His huge testicles smacking into her   
full round ass with each hard thrust. Rachel groaned and begged him for   
more. Bailey rode her for several minutes, until he again exploded in climax.  
  
They lay side by side afterwards. But Rachel was so turned on now she  
wanted even more action. She gave him a few minutes then straddled   
  
  
his body, she began kissing him, sucking his tongue deep into her mouth.  
Moving her lower body against him, hoping he could give her more.   
  
Bailey had gone with out for months, so he was more than ready for  
more attention. His body responding to her urging, swelling to another  
massive long hard erection after several minutes. Rachel fondled him,  
"You're huge Bail, I never realized." She lowered her mouth over him,  
drawing him deeply into her throat.   
  
Bailey stilled his hips, letting her have control over him. Rachel sucked him  
deep, giving him the full oral treatment, bringing him to the brink of  
climax then stopping. She wanted him long and hard up inside of her,  
so she couldn't risk getting him off. She moved over him, rubbing her  
breasts over his abdomen, lifting his throbbing cock to her cleavage.  
  
"You can't leave me needing to finish." Bailey groaned.   
  
"I won't stud, just hang on." Rachel, licked his cock head, then stroked  
the long length of his shaft as she fondled his huge full testicles with   
the other hand. She wanted to try something she'd heard about, but  
had never attempted. For one thing you needed a man with a big  
cock, for another you needed a man that was willing.   
She straddled his lap with her back to him and settled down over his  
throbbing organ. Groaning, as inch after inch slipped up inside.   
Then she began to ride him, pushing back, lifting up, his huge cock  
filling her, giving her even more stimulation from this angle.   
Bailey gripped her hips, his eyes staring at her bouncing ass, as  
she rode him. Rachel cried out a climax reached. Bailey thrust up,  
wanting to continue the session. But it was all in Rachel's control.  
He could only thrust so far with out her assistance.   
  
"God Bail, that's amazing." she panted. Pushing back and down  
to take him all again. " You feel like you're going to split me in  
half." She rode his hard cock, pumping for more. She climaxed  
again. Then moved free. Bailey was still completely aroused.  
His cock hugely swollen and aching for completion.   
  
He lowered a hand to rub his massive organ. He wanted to finish.  
He needed to finish. Rachel was recovering from her forth orgasm.  
Bailey moved over her, and entered her from behind pinning her  
to the bed with his greater weight. He thrust deeply, pulled out  
the entire length of his shaft and rammed back to the hilt. It took  
him only a dozen hard thrust to reach his own powerful orgasm.  
He was still riding Rachel, his cock spasming repeatedly when  
  
  
she climaxed for the fifth time.   
They both drifted off to sleep after the hour long love making   
session. But Rachel woke several hours later to the feeling of   
a large erection pressed into her hip. Bailey was moving against her  
in his sleep. His cock swollen to a huge size and eager for more.   
She reached a trembling hand to fondle him. She'd never wanted   
a man so much, she'd never received so much from a partner.   
She eased him onto his back and straddled him body again, grasping  
his throbbing organ and slipping down over the swollen shaft.   
"God you are such a stud. Even John can't be this good." she panted  
as she again rode him. Bailey was dreaming the nicest dream. He   
was giving his partner the best sex she'd ever had. His cock full and  
hard, long and throbbing. She cried out repeatedly, pumping over  
him until she collapsed on his wide chest. Then he completed the  
act by climaxing hard up inside of her. Groaning his release.   
  
Bailey never woke from his dream. His body responding to her  
even in his sleep.   
  
Rachel slept late, it was past dawn when she woke. Bailey was breathing  
deeply beside her. She pushed the sheet down and admired his magnificent  
body. He was powerful, strong, his chest wide and well furred with dark  
hair. His waist trim, his arms and legs well muscled. His cock large even  
in repose. His sacs, full still with his seed, resting high elongated behind  
his cock. She reached to fondle him, afraid that one he woke their time  
together would be over. Rachel buried her face against his body and inhaled.  
He smelled of sex, of man, of cigar and leather.   
  
Bailey woke to the feeling of her hands on his cock and testes. He hadn't  
been dreaming after all. Rachel was with him, she was fondling him,  
bringing him to full arousal, his body responding to her actions. Swelling  
stretching, until he was once again massively aroused, arched past his  
navel and needed to mount her.   
  
"I hope you want me again. Because I need you." Bailey kissed her  
good morning and rolled her under him, pushing his cock deep and  
thrusting hard. Rachel groaned, wrapping her legs around him.   
Bailey thrust harder, pulling back, thrusting again and again until  
she cried out. Then he slipped free, lifted her in his arms and carried  
her to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped under the  
hot water. He washed her all over, his cock pressed between them  
throbbing for action. He teased her with his swollen tip, rubbing it  
against her ass, her hip her abdomen. Rachel groaned and reached  
for him, he stopped her. Holding her hands over her head, as he   
  
  
continued to wash her with the other. Tormenting her with his massive  
cock rubbing against her body but not giving her what she needed.   
He build her need to such a fever of desire that when he finally allowed  
her hands freedom and lifted her up and over his straining cock she  
climaxed at once.   
"God you are a stud!" she writhed on his throbbing shaft, pumping for  
more, deeper penetration. Bailey backed her into the wall and thrust  
hard reaching the depths of her sheath with his fully swollen organ.   
He pounded her hard, making her climax again before he finally exploded.  
  
He finished washing himself then stepped out of the shower, the water  
now growing cool.   
  
He toweled dry and walked naked into the bedroom. His body the  
most masculine she'd ever seen. Perfection.   
  
"Are you leaving?"   
  
"I think I'd better. I can't seem to get enough. And I don't want to  
hurt you." Bailey reached to pull on his pants.   
  
"You would never hurt me Bail. I love you to much."   
  
Bailey smiled, " I care about you too Rachel. But I don't think it's love."  
H e adjusted his package in his pants and reached to pull on his shirt.  
  
"We don't have work today, couldn't you stay longer?"   
  
"There are a few other things I'd like to try." He smiled at her.  
  
"Anything for you Bail, anything." Rachel got to her feet and went  
over to him, she stroked a hand over his chest.   
  
Bailey exhaled, she was the most willing partner he'd ever had.   
  
"Prove to me you'll do anything thing." He said, only teasing.   
  
But Rachel dropped to her knees, and unzipped his pants, she fondled  
him with both hands, licking his already responding cock. Rolling his  
balls between her fingers.   
  
Bailey groaned and held still, loving her attentions. Rachel sucked  
and licked, and took him as deep into her throat as possible. She  
brought him to completion, his hot cum shooting down her throat  
  
  
when he climaxed. His hips pumping into her mouth as he spurted  
hot and repeatedly. Rachel licked the last of his semen from the  
tip of his cock and reached to fondle his testes.   
  
"That was great." Bailey sighed, and moved to sit on the bed.  
He'd almost lost his balance when she brought him to the   
bursting point.   
  
Rachel followed him with her eyes, his cock still only partly  
subsided. It stretched long and semi hard out from his body,  
swaying as he moved to sit on the bed. She wanted him again,  
she couldn't get enough of him.   
  
"Bailey if we can't continue this after today, then let me have   
you for the day. Let me experience you until I'm exhausted."  
  
"Until you're exhausted? I'm almost fifty, I'm not a young stud  
you can keep going all day long." He laughed.  
  
"You're saying you were leaving because you were done?"   
  
"That was part of the reason."   
  
"Bailey you are so much more than a young stud. You've   
given me more pleasure in the past eight hours than any  
man alive has in my life."   
  
"Then you should be satisfied." He smiled.   
  
"I am, but if this is the only time we can ever be together, I'm greedy  
for more."   
  
Bailey lay back on the bed. He needed to think. Could they keep their   
relationship a secret? Did he want to risk his position for the chance  
to have great sex with her over the next few months?   
  
Yes. He did.   
  
Rachel had moved to the floor just beside him, she was stroking  
his semi hard cock, building it back to yet another erection. She'd  
not know a man could be aroused so many times. Bailey was   
amazing. His organ swelling, stretching longer, and longer.   
Rachel licked the tip, then tongued his full sacs. Bailey groaned.  
"If you intend to use me again at least help me off with my pants."  
  
  
"Anything you want boss." Rachel purred, she slide his pants off and  
straddled him. Rubbing her soft opening over his hard arch of male  
prowess.  
  
Bailey lifted her up so she could slide down over him again. He   
groaned as the hot warmth of her seath covered his throbbing cock.  
Rachel rode him, pumping to reach her orgasm, using him like a  
stallion to reach her pleasure. Bailey achived his own climax after  
a long session of her riding over him. He was sure he was done.  
He'd expereienced so many erections in the past day, he was  
beginning to become sore.  
  
end part two  
  
  
  
  



	3. final

Want part three   
  
"That was great." Bailey didn't know what else to say. He moved out of her grasp  
and sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
Rachel crawled forward and joined him, laying beside him as he gathered himself.  
She had never met a man that could live up to her expectations in the bedroom.   
Bailey was the first. She was eager for his answer.   
  
" I'll stay, but this can't become more than it is Rachel. We both have careers to think   
about."   
  
She helped him remove the clothes he'd just put on, then joined him in the bed.   
"You were saying about something you wanted to try?"   
  
Rachel straddled him, lowering her breasts to rub against his well muscled chest.   
She kissed his throat, then began to nuzzle his nipples with her teeth and tongue.  
Bailey groaned, he'd never had so much attention paid to that area of his body before.  
He's body began to respond again, he couldn't believe he was growing hard again.  
Rachel was also surprised and pleased with the feel of him long and hard, she   
moved over him, rubbing her cleft over his hard shaft. Then grasping his swollen  
organ and slipping down over him. She moaned in pleasure the deeper his cock  
entered her.   
"God that feel so good."   
  
"You want to ride me again?"   
  
"Yes, yes you fill me so tightly." She began to move over him, using his erection to  
bring them both pleasure. Rachel climax twice before Bailey ejaculated again. She  
collapsed on his chest panting. He was totally amazing.   
  
They both slept again afterwards. Bailey waking first, and easing out of the bed. He  
was hungry, he stretched lifting his hands towards the ceiling, rolling his shoulders.  
His already taunt abdomen stretching tighter as he got the kinks out. He rubbed a   
hand over his chest and walked naked towards Rachel's kitchen. His ample shaft  
swaying as he walked, his testes bouncing with each step.   
  
Bailey open the fridge, he saw coffee, juice, eggs, bread and yogurt. He had to eat   
something so he pulled out the bread and eggs. He was just pulling the toast out of the   
toaster over when he felt Rachel slipping her hands around him.   
"You are a magnificent sight to wake up to." she kissed the middle of his back and   
stroked a hand over his chest, down his abdomen to his slack cock.   
Bailey almost jumped when she caressed him there. He wasn't use to such a bold lover.   
  
"Good morning, I'm trying to keep my strength up. Can I offer to make you something?"   
  
"No, I'll get it." Rachel stepped back from him and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.  
  
Bailey emptied the eggs onto the slice of toast and took a huge bite.   
  
"I need to go for a run today. Do you want to join me?"   
  
"Yeah, I've been falling behind on my running."   
  
"I'lll got my stuff from the car." Bailey finished his egg and toast and took another sip of  
coffee.   
  
"I've got some stuff you can wear here. Brother Mike left sweats behind the last time he   
visited. They should fit you."   
  
"OK," Bailey nodded.   
  
Rachel tossed her yogurt cup into the trash and fetched the shorts and cut off shirt for   
him.   
  
Then she dressed quickly in sports top and leggings, she grabbed Bailey's keys and  
got his bag out of the car so he would have his running shoes.   
  
"You're not ready?"  
  
"There's something else I need out of there." Bailey had realized when he was dressing if   
he was going running, he needed his jock. "I'll just me a minute."   
  
"Oh, right don't want you to hurt yourself." Rachel smiled.   
  
Bailey returned all ready for their run. Mike's shorts showed off his powerful legs, and   
they were tighter than she guessed Bailey's would have been. Cupping around his   
package, showing him off more than usual.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
They took the long way round the park, it was a four mile run if they took this way.   
Bailey started off slow to warm them up, then pushed harder making Rachel work to keep  
up with him. By the third mile mark she was ready to quite but she wouldn't, not yet.   
As they neared the four mile mark Bailey began to slow down a little, she took advantage  
and sprinted ahead. Bailey focused his gaze on her bouncing ass and continued to follow  
her for the last quarter mile. He had worked himself into a throbbing erection watching  
her from behind by the time he joined her at the top of the small rise that marked the  
end of the path.   
  
"I beat you Malone." Rachel was breathing hard, leaning over head bent. She looked up  
and was eye level with his crotch.   
  
"I'm a little older than you are, talk to me when you're my age." Bailey responded.  
  
"You want some help with that Malone?"   
  
"Only if you want to do it in the bushes."   
  
"I'm game if you are, there's a place over there that will give us cover." Rachel nodded   
towards a spot just off the path. Bailey took her hand and followed her to the bushes.  
  
" God you're huge again." Rachel cupped the huge bulge in his shorts. She caressed him  
a second the pushed his shorts down. The jock was so full of him, restraining his erection,  
he would have put any Chip and Dale dancer to same. She smiled, " You are   
unbelieveable, as many times as we did it before." she stroked a hand over the tight   
elestaic covered cock. Bailey groaned.   
  
Rachel freed him, and pushed down her own leggings. "There's room for me to…"  
She knelt on the grass below him and offered him her backside. Bailey needed no  
further encouragement, moving in behind her and slipping his throbbing cock up  
between her legs. "Ah, that's nice and tight."   
He began to thrust immediately, needed to feel her close around him. Rachel pushed back  
to meet his thrusts. Moaning softly. Bailey was braced over her with one hand on the   
ground and the other around her waist. He pumped hard and long, giving her stimulation  
while he sought to reach climax quickly. Only it was taking longer than he wanted.   
He thrust harder, deeper needed to finish. He dropped the other hand to the ground  
beside her and grunted in is effort to climax. His hips pumping faster and faster.   
Rachel climaxed, and struggled to maintain her position under him.   
"Ride me hard Bail, it feels so good." she panted.  
  
Bailey was very close to completion, he groaned out finally when he ejaculated deep   
inside Rachel's body. His cock jerking several times as he pumped semen out the tip.  
His hips were still working, as he took in great lungs full of air. His felt like a   
stag in rut they way he was behaving. Rachel was moving under him, using his  
still hard cock for even more stimulation. He was so huge she loved how it felt.   
Bailey finally slipped free of her and pulled on his clothes.   
  
They walked back to the apartment. He wasn't sure why he was reacting so strongly to  
her. He'd never ever, wanted sex this much in his life. Not even as a teen.   
  
"You're going to go home now aren't you?" Rachel turned to him as soon as the door  
was closed.  
  
"I think so. We've fallen into a un ending cycle of sex. We can't continue like this."   
Bailey told her.   
  
"Can we be together again Bail? I still want to be with you."   
  
He inhaled deeply and thought, if they were very careful they might be able to continue   
to see each other after hours. But not if she couldn't learn to control the way she looked   
at him.   
  
"If you can tone it down. The way you're looking at me right now, anyone would be able   
to tell there's something going on ." Bailey lifted a hand to her cheek, "Can you ?"   
  
"Yes, I'll get it under control. I promise."   
  
end   
  



End file.
